Gia
by Marcelle Hvidsteen
Summary: Gia is now 18, but her mother just won't leave her alone. What does make a family?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is a continue to the story A loving child, a lovin dad? Just so you know :)_

"Gia."

Gia smiled as her younger sister Neela ran out the gate and straight into her open arms. Gia picked the seven-year-old girl up and swung her around before placing her down on the ground again.

"Gia, Neela."

The two girls turned and smiled to Sashi as he leaned against his car. Gia turned to her sister again.

"Is Baldwin ready?"

"Teacher is talking to him again."

"Oh no. Starbolts?"

Neela just nodded.

"But it wasn't his fault. Paul was bullying me and when he ran to my rescue he acted before he thought."

"As he always does. Go and sit in the car Neela."

The girl nodded before walking to the car and getting in. Neela looked just like her mother, with violet hair and eyes, and her skin was a much lighter shade of green than Sashi and Gia. Gia and Sashi shared a look before Gia turned and walked in to the school.

As she walked past the big mirror that followed the hall she stole a short glance of herself. She still had a slightly tomboyish appearance, but it had gotten a more feminine look when she received her forms. Her skin was almost as dark as her fathers and her hair, which was both green and blond, had grown to just above her butt.

She turned the corner and her heart melted as she saw the boy sitting on the bench. He was eight months younger than Neela, and had just turned seven. He had his father's unruly black hair and his mother's big green eyes. His skin was just slightly orange and he had his father's body form. He looked up at her and almost started to cry.

"Gia. I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay Baldwin. Neela told me what happened."

The door opened and Mrs Hawk peered out. Gia had always that named fitted her well.

"Ms Logan. I guessed I would see you about this time. I trust Neela told you what happened."

"Yes she did. She told her Paul was bullying her when Baldwin came to her rescue. Was he hurt?"

"More startled than anything. But he can't go around attacking people even thou they deserve it. You know this Gia."

Gia nodded, and Mrs Hawk sighed and gave them permission to leave. They walked down the corridor in silence, but just before the front door she stopped and turned to him.

"Baldwin you know that what you did was wrong don't you?"

The boy nodded. He didn't even look at her.

"You know you shouldn't have shoot at him, but gotten a teacher or protected her in a way that didn't endanger his life, right?"

He nodded again. Gia grabbed his face and made him look at her and her smile.

"But thank you for protecting her."

This lightened his mood, and when he got seated in the back of the car he even had a small smile on his face. Sashi looked from the boy and girl talking in the back to his sister in the front. She looked back and smiled to him.

"You always save the world on your birthday?"

"You know I do Sashi."

Sashi stopped the car outside the mall.

"Okay. Now just a quick stop at the post office to get Gia's presents. Is that clear the two of you?"

"Yes."

Baldwin and Gia shared a look and both started to laugh. Out of the corner of her eye could Gia see that Neela was rolling her eyes, but she wasn't offended neither of that or her brother tone. She was more lively that her siblings, with both the ups and downs that included.

--

Gia was dancing and singing down the hall with Baldwin shooting in now and again. Neither of the other three could sing, but when Gia shoved her hand holding the pretend microphone all of them sang. Even Neela, who had inherited her mothers voice. Sashi wasn't so bad, but still horrible, and Baldwin's problem was that he had no control over his voice. Gia was actually a good singer, and she never let an opportunity pas her up to do just that. She loved music.

Gia's smile dried when she suddenly saw a face on the other side of the huge room. The blond head was looking straight at her, and Gia stopped in her tracks and her hand went in shock to her mouth. Suddenly the blond head was gone, but Gia was still standing there. Having problem breathing correctly.

"Gia?"

Gia turned and looked at her brother, and he didn't even need to be empathic to know that she was terrified.

"What is it?"

"Mom."

"Mom's here?"

He moved the bags with the gifts to one hand and started to look for her.

"No Sashi. My mom is here."

He froze, just like she had done.

"I'm eighteen today."

"Neela, Baldwin, we are leaving."

"But…"

"Now."

Gia felt someone grab her arm, and let herself be led. She hadn't thought about her biological mother in years. Strange, but true. And the thought that she would come back now that she was eighteen hadn't even entered her mind.

She hadn't seen her mother since she was eleven and had to stand in court and tell everyone about her. After that she had been living with her father and stepmother in the Titan tower. Gia had grown to a happy, intelligent, kind woman with a surprising control over her powers, especially her maternal one.

--

Gia was sitting Indian style on her rock and meditated. She could feel her powers pound under her skin, and knew it had to do with seeing her mother. Small rocks around her flew up, but this always happened when she meditated. She was so deeply concentrated that she didn't hear the man come closer before he uttered her name.

"Gia."

She fell backwards with shock, but the shock was exchanged with joy when she looked up at her father. She jumped up and threw herself around his neck. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Happy Birthday Gia."

"Thanks dad. Mom said you where out fighting, I'm so happy you made it to the party."

"You think I could miss my child's eighteenth birthday? No way."

He placed some hair behind her ear. He had done it since she was ten, and Gia knew he would do it until he couldn't move his fingers anymore.

"Gia, what is it?"

"I saw mom."

His eyes hardened.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

He pulled her into a hug, but Gia didn't know if he hugged her for her sake or his own.

--

Gia woke up with a silent scream on her lips. Her rock samples had flown around the room, and as she sat up they fell to the floor, regardless of were. She turned and faced the room. It was dark, and the full moon outside gave a ghostly look in the room.

She placed her naked feet on the wooden floor, and didn't even feel how cold it was. She was numb over her entire body as she walked over the floor, and it was the sound and not the feeling of her kicking it, that made her look down.

A red rock. With her powers she made it levitate up in her hand. She remembered when she had gotten that rock quite well. It was the summer three years ago. The entire tower had gone on vacation to Australia and a local boy working as a guide had swam down and gotten it for her at the bottom of a pond. She didn't tell him she could easily have gotten it herself because, thou she knew it was just his job, had she liked the attention.

Her fingers closed around the jagged rock, and it cut into her skin. She opened the window, she had been quite thrilled when she just years earlier had learned she could control glass as well since it's just melted sand, and morphed into a hawk. With the rock in her claw she flew out of her room and landed on her special place down by the seashore before morphing back into human form.

As hard as she could, without using her powers, she threw the rock into the sea. Then she picked up another rock and did the same thing with that one. Again and again she threw rocks into the sea, before she finally screamed from the top of her lungs and fell to the ground. Shaking all over her body.

Suddenly she felt familiar arms around her, and like when she was ten she buried her face into Raven's shoulder.

Carefully they rocked back and forth, and soon Gia's tears stopped falling down her cheeks.

"Thank you."

"Come. You want some tea?"

Gia only nodded, not trusting her voice, and let her mother help her up and lead her up to the common room.

"What time is it?"

"Four."

"I'm so sorry for waking you."

Her mother smiled as she placed a cup with freshly brewed herbal tea in front of her and sat down with her own.

"Don't think about it. Your father was snoring so loud I was up anyways."

Gia couldn't help but laugh, and Raven smiled.

"Now that is the smile we missed yesterday."

The smile dried up.

"I'm so sorry if I ruined the party mom."

"It was your party Gia, so it was yours to ruin. But I don't think anyone thought that."

"He told you?"

Raven nodded and Gia looked down.

"I…"

A loud knocking interrupted her and made both women look surprised at one another.

"Who could that be at this hour?"

They walked down to the front door and opened it.

A boy. No more than three years old was looking drowsy at them. He had dark brown hair that was standing up like he had just been sleeping, and half closed blue eyes. On his back a rug backpack that was much too big for him.

"Hello?"

The boy looked from one to another before grabbing Gia's hand.

"Who are you?"

"Adam. I'm tired."

Gia looked confused at her mother, who crunched down beside the boy.

"Hello Adam. I'm Raven. Where are your parents?"

"Mummy said I had to be a good boy."

"Yes, but where is you mommy?"

Adam raised his hand and pointed out into the city.

"How did you come her?"

"Boat."

The boy yawned and put up his hands towards Gia.

"Up. Up."

Gia looked confused at Raven.

"Pick him up."

Gia bent down and hoisted the boy up to her hip. He placed his head on her shoulder and yawned again. Raven looked from side to side, but the three of them were alone.

"We better get him inside. I'll call the others. Go to the common room."

Gia nodded and carefully carried the boy to the common room. She carefully slipped the backpack of him and placed it on the floor before she sat down on the couch. Suddenly Sashi and her father came in yawing. Closely followed by aunt Starfire, uncle Robin, and uncle Cyborg. Starfire was almost sleepwalking, but when she saw the tiny boy she immediately woke.

"Why hello friend. What is your name?"

The boy looked at her before he hid his face in Gia's shoulder.

"Rae wasn't joking."

"Do I ever?"

Raven came in and sat down next to Gia. Robin sat down on her other side.

"And he was just standing there."

"He even knocked."

"Why didn't my censors detect him?"

Cyborg turned to his arm and started to check his computer.

"He was wearing that backpack."

Everyone turned and Beast Boy and Robin walked over and picked it up.

"Maybe it has a name or something."

"His name is Adam Sashi."

Sashi looked at her before he turned his face away. Gia thought this was a funny thing to do, but soon forgot everything about it when Adam yawned again.

"Can we put him down somewhere?"

"He can sleep in my room."

Their parents just nodded as Sashi, Gia and Adam left. Without saying a word he led her down the hall and opened his bedroom door. Gia walked in and placed the now sleeping boy in the lower bunk. She looked at him and smiled before turning and walking out of the room.

"Thank you."

"Don't think about it."

"Pardon me, but what is your problem?"

Sashi stopped, but didn't look at her. Gia could hear a summing nose from the lightbulb over her, telling her he was loosing control over his feelings and decided to just forget it. If he wanted to be rude, that was up to him.

She walked past him without looking at him and opened the common room door. As she did five pairs looked at her. Her father was angry. Robin and Cyborg was thinking. Starfire was crying and her mother was clearly upset and angry.

"What?"

Then her eyes fell to the table in the middle, and it's contents. The backpack was in the middle, and there were also a brown teddybear, a green blanket, a birth certificate and a pair of glasses. Gia's hand flew to her mouth and she took a step back. She remembered the glasses well. She had several times begged her mother to play with them, and she had always declined.

She turned and looked straight into Sashi's eyes.

"Did you know?"

"I swear I didn't, but I did feel something that reminded me of you."

Gia turned and looked at her mother.

"And you?"

"I didn't know, but I guessed that was the case. He has her eyes."

Her brother. He was her brother. Was that why he had felt so comfortable? She looked very much of her biological mother, Gia knew that. Her head started to hurt, and she had problems breathing. She bowed over while trying to breath.

"Gia."

She felt someone take a hold of her before a pair of metallic arms carried her and she was placed on the couch. She was crying and gasping for air as only four words were ringing in her ears. He was her brother. HE was her BROTHER. Suddenly she felt a pair of cool hands on her forehead, and her mother's gentile voice whispering inside her mind.

_Go to sleep Gia._

Soon Gia's head got empty, like when she was meditating, and a calm darkness surrounded her.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was up as Gia opened her eyes. She sat up in her bed, yawned and stretched. Her eyes fell on the floor and she was surprised to find it covered with grovel and her window cracked. She fixed the window, pulled on a green sweater and brown trousers before walking out of her semi-clean room. As so often before slithered a song into her head, and with a smile on her lips started she to sing and dance down the hall.

"Gia?"

Gia stopped as she almost danced into Sashi, and she smiled up to her older brother. But something was wrong. Sashi's maternal powers forced him to have control over his feelings, but that didn't mean he didn't have them. He was upset and angry.

"What is it?"

One of Sashi's eyebrows rose as he looked down at her.

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what? Did something happen?"

"Kind of."

He turned and started to walk to the common room and Gia had to run to keep track next to him.

"Sashi, if I did something I'm sorry."

He looked down at the clock around his right wrist and Gia would have sworn he was anxious.

"You better hurry up and get ready for school."

Gia rolled her eyes and smiled as he held the door open for her. She quickly went to the fridge with him strangely close. She bent down and after a few seconds she found the soymilk, she couldn't stand tofu, opened and drank straight from the cart.

"Gia."

"What? You said hurry up."

He looked at his watch again and quickly around as she took a new sip.

"Gia you know you're not supposed to do that."

Gia looked at the people standing a few feet away, and dropped the cart in the floor as Sashi swore under his breath. Gia started at the tiny boy standing next to her father, as the last night's actions suddenly overflowed her memory like a tsunami.

"Gia we need to talk."

"Can't late for school dad."

Without waiting for her to say anything grabbed Sashi her arm and almost ran out there. Gia just barley got a glimt of them before the door closed behind her. Somewhere deep down Gia knew she should protest, but she was still overwhelmed about everything that had happened lately, and by instinct she trusted Sashi. She always had.

Sashi pulled out of the tower and soon they where driving between the high skyscrapers. He parked and was breathing heavily like he had just run. Gia looked at him with her head tilted to one side, still in shook. The entire car was covered in black energy and finally the front window cracked before exploding.

Gia felt something warm run down her chin and turned to the side mirror. A apatich image of her looked back with a long cut right under her left eye.

"Oh Gia, I'm so sorry."

"Why did you pull me out of there?"

Gia looked over at Sashi, who looked desperate at her. She waited, but he said nothing.

"You don't like Adam do you?"

He looked down and a small blush covered his chin.

"No."

Gia couldn't explain why, but that angered her.

"Why? Because he reminds you that I'm not really your sister like Neela?"

He looked up at her and Gia knew he was hurting, but didn't care.

"He isn't your brother Gia."

"If he's not my brother, then neither is you."

Every other window in the car broke into tiny pieces, and to Gia's surprise fell a teardrop down his cheek. Gia didn't think she had seen him cry, ever. But she was still hurt and angry, so to stop her from hurting him more morphed she to a hawk and flew out the broken window.

She flew back to the tower and landed behind her mother meditating, before she morphed back. Her mother just rose and turned.

"Where is he?"

"Downstairs with Star and Bee."

"Aunt Bee's back?"

Her mother nodded before quietly leading her down the stairs. Gia was still shook up after her fight with Sashi, and Raven was wise enough not dig. If Gia needed to talk, she would. They stopped and looked in.

Adam was sitting in the floor with a pile of stones. Starfire was sitting next to him using two stones as puppets while Bee was sitting on the sofa not far from him talking to him and Star. Bee and Cyborg had been married for almost seven years and after six and a half years of trying to get children she was finally now eight and a half months pregnant. It had been regarded as a miracle.

The boy smiled at Starfire and Gia gasped. It was her smile. Gia remembered when she had been younger, before the incident and the trial. When she had been mom. Gia had begged for her to smile. She had done everything in her mind to please her, and when she had smiled Gia's heart jumped over a beat.

Here it was. Her she was. In him. Gia looked down at her hands. Her slim hands inherited by a mother that hated her. In her. Gia looked at the boy again. She had used the last seven years to build a life without her mother. To forget her in every sense, since remembering that she hadn't been enough for her always had pained her.

Gia turned her head away in disgust. From him. From her. Her arms hanging limp down her sides. Only having the energy to stand. Everything going to controlling the ting swirling inside wanting to rip the very ground the tower was standing on apart.

"What is going to happen to him?"

"We have called the police, and since they can't find Terra he will probably go into foster care."

Gia looked at a grey spot on the wall. Her eyes where glued at this spot. Her best friend was in the system, and she knew what she had gone through. What she was going through.

"Did mo, Terra, tell him anything?"

Raven didn't answer, and finally Gia was forced to pry her eyes from that grey spot and look at her.

"What?"

"Apparently Terra told him you would take care of him."

"Me?"

Gia couldn't believe it. What was Terra up to? Gia looked once more at the boy before feeling something inside. Something disgusting. Something overwhelming. Something that made Gia want to throw up. How dared she? Gia was eighteen. She wanted to go to New York and go on the stage. She wanted to date. To sing. To live. So this was her mother's big plan. Turn her into a teenage mother.

"Well call child services."

"Gia."

"What? I won't stop my plans. I won't."

"I never asked that of you."

Gia was shaking.

"I hate her. She almost ruined my life. Why should I help raise her son?"

"Because he's your brother."

Suddenly something was visible out of the corner of her eye. The boy's eyes glowed yellow and the rock he and Starfire had played with rolled slightly on the floor. A few seconds later the yellow was gone and he started to bellow. Starfire and Bumblebee looked desperate at one another as they tried to calm him down.

Gia knew what he was feeling. She had gone seven years with it before Raven helped her take control over her own powers. If he got into the system, who would help him?

"If he stays, how I'm I suppose to not hate him?"

"Because you see something in him. Like I saw something in you."

Gia turned her face to her mother again.

"What?"

"That he isn't Terra."

Gia looked at the boy who was still crying before something changed. She looked at his mouth, his nose. They where hers. She walked over to and bent down.

"Hi Adam."

They boy looked at her with red and glassy eyes. She picked up one of the rocks and with her powers smoothed it. Then made a big A on it. Like her own necklace, with the exception that hers bore a G. One of the few positive things she remembered about her mother.

They boy laughed as he got the stone, and she rose. He looked at her and raised his arms.

"Up. Up."

She picked the boy up and held him tight when she heard a sound from the door. Behind her mother she saw Sashi, who looked at them before he vanished. Gia sighed and buried her face into Adam's hair. Cursing her biological mother for ruining everything.


	3. Chapter 3

Sashi was sitting on the roof. Legs crossed. Pretending to meditate. He would have fooled everyone. Except his mother. Raven came up behind him, and he opened his eyes.

"Was I really this threatened by Terra?"

He turned his head and raised one eyebrow. She sighed and sat down on one of the wooden chairs.

"You know he isn't a threat. He can't take your place in Gia's heart."

Sashi turned his head away from his mother again.

"You remember what you told me before the incident and Gia moved in."

He didn't respond.

"Why do you care about her, you didn't carry her. You carried me. I'm you child, not her."

Still he didn't respond, but inside he was wondering if he really had said that.

"You were afraid that I couldn't love both of you."

She rose and walked over to the edge and looked down. Out of curiosity he walked over and looked down with her. He soon regretted it. Gia was playing in the sand with Baldwin, his younger sister Mary, a spitting image of their mother, and Adam. Sashi felt his jealousy overwhelm him again and had to turn away.

"Just like I can love three children Sashi, will she be able to love two brothers."

Raven walked passed him and gently caressed his face.

"But don't force her to choose."

Then she turned and left him alone with the salty air.

--

"It was a girl."

"How exciting dad. How is aunt Bee?"

"Their both fine. Cy is walking around like a crow."

Gia laughed and shifted position so she could see Sashi and the children.

"And that she is premature?"

"She is fine. Might become asthmatic when she is older, but she is breathing on her own and is perfect. She looks just like Bee."

Gia's smile froze.

"Gia?"

"I'm here. Send my love to everyone."

"I will. We'll be back tonight."

"Bye dad."

Gia hung up and walked over to the others. Mary jumped up, closely followed by her brother. Adam rose just so he wouldn't be the only one seated.

"So?"

"Boy or girl?"

"A beautiful baby girl."

Mary screamed in joy and clapped her hands. Gia looked over the room at Sashi and Neela. Sashi had ignored her for two days now, and even Neela had pulled more away from her. Gia looked at Neela, then at Mary, who was talking with her brother, and then down at her own hands.

"Up. Up."

Gia looked down at Adam and smiled as she picked him up. He laughed and grabbed her blond and green hair.

"Aunt Bee and uncle Cy's girl looks like Bee. Just like Mary and Neela looks like their mother."

It was only a whisper. Only to him.

"I guess among the titan children girls resemble their mother."

She looked over at Neela and Sashi. They looked like one another. You could tell they where brother and sister, even without the green skin.

"Which means I resemble our mom."

Gia looked down at the boy and couldn't help the tears in her eyes. The boy moved his stubby finger over one of them, like he was trying to dry them of.

"Sad?"

"No Adam. Bad. Our mother was a bad person."

He looked at her with big eyes. Gia smiled sadly and moved some of his hair behind his ear.

"Like I'm going to be."

"Why?"

"Because it's in our genes."

She looked over at her siblings again and for a short moment her green eyes met his before he looked away.

"Why else would he hate us so?"

--

Sashi woke up gasping for air. Sweat all over his body. The dream had been so vivid. Gia had been standing next to him telling him she cared too much for him to make him unhappy. He shifted his weight when he realised something was wrong with his right hand. He pulled it up to his face and in the moonlight he could see it was. A stone. He puzzled over this as he turned it over and saw the big G covering one side. He swore as he phased through the floor, not caring he was only wearing his blue boxers.

--

Gia smiled down at the drowsy boy before she pulled her mother's old glasses over her head, just over her eyes. She was sure about what she was about to do. She turned and picked up her bag.

"Gia."

She turned and to her surprise was Sashi leaning against the wall.

"Aren't you cold?"

"Are you leaving?"

Gia was hurt, but didn't show it. Thou she knew he knew. She just smiled and put her backpack on.

"Yes."

"So you do love him more than us?"

"What?"

Her voice was suddenly shaking with anger, and Adam started to cry. She turned and smiled to him before hoisting him up to her hip.

"How can you think that Sashi?"

"Because you are leaving. With him."

"I don't belong here. That is why I am leaving."

She turned and started to walk out the door when he suddenly appeared before her. She sighed and put the boy down again.

"Sashi let us leave. Please."

"Why? We where doing fine before he came. Why do things have to change?"

"Because they do. And his name is Adam."

The room was shaking and Gia quickly looked around at it before looking at him again.

"He needs me."

"I need you."

He grabbed her hand and pressed it against his naked chest.

"Look at us. There are four people in the world that has green skin. Dad, Neela, you and me. You belong with us. You look like us."

"Really? Look at my nose Sashi. My lips. My face. My hands. I look more like him than I do you. And I won't hurt people any more."

She forced her hand out of his grasp.

"You'll hurt more people more by leaving."

"I was never meant to be here in the first place. I'm evil."

Sashi laughed, and Gia took a step back. Hurt he was laughing at her.

"You evil?"

"I am. I resemble my mother and she is the most evil person in the world. I won't hurt people the way she hurt them."

"And you think running away will help."

Gia's eyes glared at him.

"I won't leave him. He needs me. But I can see how that pains you. How much he pains you."

Sashi stopped laughing. Something changed, but Gia couldn't tell what it was.

"So he really won."

"This isn't a contest."

He looked away, and she carefully came closer.

"If someone asked you to choose between Neela and me. What would you choose?"

He looked at her.

"I can't leave him. He needs me."

"And you are the evil one?"

Gia looked down as Adam grabbed her hand.

"He looks like you."

To her surprise crunched Sashi down at his level.

"More than you and me."

He looked up at her, and to her surprise had he tears in his eyes.

"Forgive me."

They where only whispers. But she heard them. She bent down and wrapped her arms around him.

"You thought I wouldn't?"

--

Beast Boy looked with pride at the three people as his wife slithered her arms around his waist.

"How is it going?"

"We have some nice children Rae. What ever have we done to deserve that?"

"You mean besides saving countless of lives?"

He laughed and turned around so he could kiss her.

"Did you talk to her?"

He stopped laughing.

"Yes."

"And she signed the papers?"

"She didn't read it. Just place her x at the bottom."

Raven smiled up at him.

"You have stopped hating her."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement of fact.

"I felt sorry for her. She is completely lost. It's a wonder she has been able to take care of that kid for so long."

He looked over her shoulder. At something or someone that wasn't there.

"You still care for her."

Another statement.

"No. I care for the person she used to be. The good things about her that I see in Gia. But not that person has been gone a long time now."

He looked at his wife again and kissed her lovingly.

"And you don't mind adopting Adam."

"No. He needs Gia, and in some way I think Gia needs him. Needs so know that having Terra as her biological mother doesn't make her less than other people."

He nodded.

"What Terra did all those years ago was horrible but…"

They turned as Gia's voice filled the room. Sashi was holding Adam in his arms and Gia was standing next to them, singing Adam to sleep. Beast Boy laid his arms around his wife, but kept looking at three of his children.

" in some ways I'm glad she did it. Because I really think the world is a better place with her in it."


End file.
